


The Purple Knight and the Green Damsel

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Double Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, Knights - Freeform, Post-Canon, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Amethyst is the greatest knight who ever lived, and Peridot was the princess, trapped up in the tallest room in the tallest tower.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Purple Knight and the Green Damsel

“It is I!” Amethyst proclaimed as her horse galloped towards the castle. “Sir Amethyst, uh, the greatest knight who ever lived!”

“And it is I!” Peridot shouted from the top of the castle tower. “Peridot, the bea-u-ti-ful damsel who must be saved by Her Enrapturfulness!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes as her horse stopped at the base of the tower. “You go get her, Amethyst,” the horse said, being played by Garnet. The horse even had her shades.

A pink door opened midair above them. “Hey guys, me and Connie need the room for a bit,” Steven said, poking his head in.

“They’ll be out in 10 minutes, 38 seconds,” Garnet nodded.

Amethyst chuckled as she threw a rope up to Peridot’s window and climbed up the tower. Upon entering, Amethyst found Peridot laying in bed, in a “paint me like one of your French girls” pose.

“Why, hello there Sir Amethyst,” Peridot said in a seductive tone.

“Hey, Princess Peri,” Amethyst said. “Wanna kiss?”

_ “Oh Stars, yes,”  _ Peridot said, stars appearing in her eyes.

Amethyst leaped onto the bed and placed her lips against Peri’s, both of them content to simply make out.

They only had 10 minutes, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to e350tb for the prompt + beta-reading!


End file.
